A preamble may be used for time and frequency synchronization between a transmission side and a reception side that perform wireless communication. The preamble may also be used for automatic gain control (AGC) and signal detection.
In particular, in a conventional Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) environment, a preamble may include two orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) symbols, each including a single cyclic prefix (CP) and four repetition pattern (RP) sequences. That is, an RP sequence may be generated by assigning a complex sequence element to a frequency domain with respect to four time intervals within a preamble interval. A CP may be generated using an RP sequence whereby a single OFDM symbol may be generated. Another OFDM symbol may be generated whereby the preamble may include two OFDM symbols.